The Piano
by bluefuzzyelf
Summary: Kagome. Inuyasha. A Piano. A lovely Valentines gift.


****

A/N: Hi all. This is in the same universe as my fic _The Closet_, only earlier on. I'm planning on doing a series of one-shots like this, and having the story slowly unfold. Happy V-day! 

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Inuyasha. I don't own anything. I don't even have a boyfriend, and have to satisfy myself by bringing imaginary people together.

The Piano Room

Kagome walked through the silent school halls. She had just finished up with rehearsal for Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream. As she walked, faint strains of music hit her ears. Blue grey looked around curiously, trying to discern where the music was coming from.

She followed the sounds and came to one of the unused classrooms. The door was closed, and the music was definitely coming from inside.

Not wanting to interrupt whoever was playing, she slowly inched the door open, peering around the dark wood.

Stormy blue widened at the sight before them. Inuyasha was sitting at the piano, hands moving lithely over the keys, creating the most beautiful melody. 

Kagome watched his hands. How strangeshe had never noticed before, but he had the most beautiful hands. She found herself wishing that those hands would tangle themselves in her hair, and Inuyasha bring his face down to hersNo! It wasn't right to think that. He had a girlfriend, one he was devoted to, and she would never come between them, no matter how much she wanted to.

Kagome leaned a little heavier on the door, causing it to squeak. The music stopped. Inuyasha turned around, looking mortified.

"Uh, hi." said Kagome, smiling weakly. "Gomen, didn't mean to interruptI just heard you playing and thought it was so prettyGomen ne."

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Oh. No, it's fine. What are you doing here anyway?" 

"I could ask you the same thing. I was in rehearsal. You know, for the school play." Kagome felt _so_ awkward.

"Oh, right." Apparently, so did her companion. That made her feel slightly better.

"So, why don't you ever play during school?"

"Huh?"

"Your playing is wonderful. How come you don't play more?"

"I don't like people listening. Besides, I'm not that good." Inuyasha shrugged.

Kagome raised her eyebrows. "But you're amazing! I've never heard anyone play like that! Why don't you want people to hear?"

Inuyasha averted his eyes. "It's justwhen I play, I'm not playing for anyone, just me. And when I do, things come out in my music. Stuff I just don't want to expose. It's kinda likea musical journal, you know?"

Kagome nodded. "You have no idea how much I understand what you're saying" Kagome felt the same about singing. "Sorry about barging in on you like that. I'll go so you can get back to-"

"Matte! II want to tell you something." Kagome's heart rate sped up. She concentrated on keeping it down, she was sure Inuyasha could tell with his superior senses. _What on earth could he have to tell her?_ "Uh, this is kinda weird." Inuyasha said, biting his lip. "Justpromise not to trip out on me, ok?" Kagome nodded. Inuyasha motioned over and she sat on the small stool opposite him. "Wow, this is harder than I thought it would be" Inuyasha muttered. By this time, Kagome's heart was going so fast a hummingbird's heart would've seemed slow compared to hers.

"Right then. Uh, I'm attracted to you." 

Silence. _Well, knock me over with a feather._ Kagome thought. Inuyasha didn't seem to notice that Kagome had ceased blinking. This would be the moment where, in a story, the girl would kiss the guy_._

"But, see, you know I have a girlfriend. I've thought about it, you know. But if I ever try anything, kick me, okay?" 

Or not. Kagome took a deep breath. _He was attracted to her? He wanted her to kick him if he ever tried anything with her? He'd _thought_ about it?!?!_

"Um, ok."

"You're not freaking out, are you?"

"No! no, I'm fine. No problem."

"Really, if I ever try anythingkick me."

"Right." _Oh _sure_ I will._Kagome thought. 

"So, we're not weird?"

"Nope. We're fine." Kagome stood up. "I gotta get home. See you tomorrow?"

"Sure. Tomorrow." 

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and walked out of the room. Once outside, she leaned against the wall and sighed with a dreamy expression on her face. Little did she know the object of her affections could see her

Kagome was trudging along home, wishing with all her might that Inuyasha didn't have a girlfriend when she heard her name being called. She turned. Blue grey blinked, seeing Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! What is it?"

Inuyasha came right up to her, close enough that if he just leaned down a littleKagome told her brain firmly to quit it.

"I just wanted to" Inuyasha stopped talking and before Kagome could pull away, pressed his lips firmly to hers.

Fire exploded in her belly. This was the kiss of all kisses! Never, in all her 17 years, had she experienced a kiss that made her feel like_this_. Reluctantly, Inuyasha pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "I thought I told you to kick me."

Kagome looked up through half lidded eyes at the hanyou. "Oh. Right." She lifted her foot and tapped him on the shin. Inuyasha grinned and dipped his head back down for another kiss.

When he pulled away again, he brought Kagome into a tight embrace, whispering in her ear.

"Happy Valentines Day, Kagome."

****

A/N: This actually happened to me. Well, up to the point where she leans on the wall. I had the guy I like say he was attracted to me, but he has a girlfriend. Ugh. Me+Guys=Not Good. I always go after the unavailable or ones with serious issues.


End file.
